Delapan Jam
by revabhipraya
Summary: Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Delapan Jam © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu... untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

 **Warning:**

Fanon, OOC, judul gak nyambung, typo(s).

.

Halo~ Rey kembali dengan fanfiksi sederhana tentang Kouen x Hakuei yang... Rey dedikasikan untuk mayecchi xD habis, cuma dia yang Rey tau suka pairing ini. /gakgitu

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!~

.

 **Delapan Jam**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Tanggal eksekusi sudah ditetapkan.

Ren Kouen tidak mengelak lagi dari hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya. Meski ia merasa bahwa ialah protagonisnya, seorang yang kalah tetap saja tidak dapat berkuasa. Hakuryuu berhasil memenangkan perang, berarti apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh anak bungsu Hakutoku itu harus ia turuti.

Termasuk mati juga harus ia turuti.

Pada malam sebelum hari besar yang tidak ia tunggu-tunggu, Hakuryuu membiarkan Kouen berjalan-jalan di istana kerajaan. Setidaknya sebagai mantan orang paling berkuasa di sana, Kouen harus melihat dulu kondisi terakhir istana sebelum ia tinggalkan untuk selamanya.

"Kouen-dono? Kaukah itu?"

Kouen menoleh, mendapati wanita muda berambut biru gelap panjang yang tadi memanggil menatapnya kaget. Ia juga cukup terkejut dapat menemukan wanita itu berdiri di istana.

"Hakuei?" balas Kouen datar. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang wajar ditanyakan pada Hakuei sebab setahu Kouen, beberapa bulan ini Hakuei hilang tanpa jejak. Semua orang tidak dapat menemukannya di penjuru dunia manapun dan tidak ada yang berhasil mengontaknya walau dengan sihir sekalipun.

Ren Hakuei, nama wanita muda itu, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kouen. Ia hanya melayangkan senyuman tipis yang tidak jelas artinya apa. Bukannya menjawab, ia justru berjalan menghampiri Kouen dan bertanya, "Apa kabar?"

Kouen mengerjap masih dengan wajah datar. Apa wanita ini tidak tahu perihal eksekusi Ren Kouen yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu kurang dari delapan jam lagi?

"Seperti kelihatannya saja," balas Kouen tanpa berminat melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Mau mengobrol?" tawar Hakuei sambil menunjuk taman istana yang terletak tepat di samping mereka.

"Baiklah," jawab Kouen setelah hening beberapa saat. Keduanya kemudian berjalan berdampingan dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia.

Taman istana malam itu begitu sunyi dan sepi, seperti biasa. Telinga Kouen dan Hakuei dapat menangkap suara hembusan angin dan percikan air dari sungai kecil dekat sana. Langit malam itu tidak menampakkan bintang seolah ikut bersedih bersama Kouen, sama halnya dengan bulan yang samar terlihat di balik mendung.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Kouen membuka pembicaraan dengan tiga kata lugas yang entah mengapa membuat pipi putih Hakuei merona.

"Y-ya..." balasnya sambil membuang muka disertai senyuman tipis. "Sudah lama sekali."

"Kemana saja kau, Hakuei?"

Hakuei menghela napas. "Kukatakan pun kau tak akan percaya."

"Bukankah hanya aku yang dapat kau percaya?"

Hakuei tergelak pelan. "Tidak juga, itu hanya sebuah slogan."

"Sebuah slogan." Kouen mengangguk sambil mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada. "Hati ini sakit."

Hakuei menahan tawa dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan mulut. "Ternyata kau bisa bercanda juga."

"Keahlian itu muncul belum lama ini."

"Begitu?"

Hening, lagi.

"Aku dengar dari para pelayan." Hakuei buka suara, memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. "Besok akan ada eksekusi?"

Kouen mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Apa karena itu kau ada di sini?"

Lagi, Kouen hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Oh." Raut wajah Hakuei berubah sendu. Ia memutar kepala, memaku matanya agar tetap menatap tanah. "Aku sungguh berharap suatu hari nanti hukuman mati akan dihapuskan."

"Aku juga."

Hakuei tertawa pelan. "Kouen-dono, kalau kau memang ingin hukuman itu dihapuskan, seharusnya malam ini kau tidak ada di sini."

"Jadi, seharusnya aku membatalkan eksekusi itu?"

Hakuei mengangguk.

Kouen menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa walaupun ingin, Hakuei. Maaf..."

"Ren Kouen meminta maaf?" tanya Hakuei dengan nada canda. "Tidak apa, aku sudah tahu jawabannya akan begitu."

"... sebab kali ini, penentuan eksekusi bukan lagi wewenangku."

"Oh..." Hakuei tertegun. "Adikku kini kaisar, ya?"

"Ya."

"Kau masih jadi panglima kan, Kouen-dono?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa kau tahu... siapa yang akan ia eksekusi?"

"Ya."

Hakuei menatap Kouen penuh harap. Entah apa yang wanita muda ini harapkan dari jawaban Kouen. "Siapa?"

Kouen menghembuskan napas. "Kau sedang melihat orangnya."

Hakuei mengerjapkan mata. "Kouen-dono?"

Kouen tidak menjawab.

"Tunggu, ini, tidak..." Hakuei mengalihkan pandangannya. "Astaga... katakan ini tidak benar."

Kouen masih bungkam. Percuma, apapun yang ia katakan tidak akan memperbaiki suasana. Faktanya, memang dia yang akan dieksekusi besok. Faktanya, memang ia harus menerima hukuman yang dijatuhkan Hakuryuu. Faktanya, besok ia tidak akan melihat dunia lagi.

Jadi, membohongi Hakuei tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Sudah begitu jalannya." Kouen berujar datar walau hatinya terasa nyeri melihat wajah terluka Hakuei. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan negosiasi soal eksekusi matiku sendiri."

"Ya... kau benar," balas Hakuei. "Kau... benar."

Lagi-lagi hening tercipta. Kouen, mendadak lupa akan sikap normalnya yang dingin dan datar, menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi ia sandarkan ke bangku. Perlahan tapi pasti, pergelangan tangan besarnya menangkup tangan Hakuei yang hanya berjarak satu batang korek api.

"K-Kouen-dono?"

Kouen tidak menjawab, hanya memberi respon berupa genggaman yang lebih erat.

"K-kenapa...?"

"Aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu... untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Hakuei diam. Wajahnya perlahan memanas, pipinya memerah. Wanita berambut biru gelap itu hanya bisa berharap Kouen tidak menyadari perubahan warna pada wajahnya.

"Hakuei."

Hakuei spontan tergagap. "Y-ya?"

"Apakah pernikahan antar sepupu itu dibolehkan?"

Dahi Hakuei mengerut. "Aku tidak tahu, Kouen-dono. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena sepertinya... aku mencintaimu."

Lagi, wajah Hakuei merona. "T-tapi... k-kau akan dieksekusi... Kouen-dono..."

Kouen mendengus angkuh. "Maksudmu, kita tetap tidak bisa bersatu walau pernikahan antar sepupu itu boleh sekalipun?"

"B—"

"Karena aku akan mati dan akhirnya kau sendiri?"

"Kouen-dono, dengarkan aku dulu." Hakuei berkata lembut dengan ketegasan tersirat di dalamnya. "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan untuk menikah delapan jam sebelum eksekusi, tidak bisa."

"Lucu sekali. Aku tidak pernah mendengar adanya larangan menikah pra-eksekusi."

"Aku bahkan belum merasa dilamar."

Kouen menoleh, menatap mata Hakuei yang balik menatapnya tanpa sirat ketakutan. Jarang Hakuei menemukan orang yang dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan seberani itu. "Ren Hakuei," panggilnya. "Jadilah istriku."

Hakuei tersenyum kecil. "Tidak mau."

"Jangan bercanda," tegas Kouen sambil mempererat genggamannya. "Aku tidak pernah menerima kata tidak, terutama darimu."

"Begitu?" Hakuei berusaha menahan tawa. "Baiklah, aku terpaksa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Kapan?"

"Sekarang," balas Kouen sambil menarik Hakuei mendekat dan mengecup gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, Hakuei?"

"Hm?"

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kouen."

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

Ingin sekali akhirnya begini walau nggak mungkin, ya :):):):):):):) /lindesArba/

Hehehe, semoga fanfiksi ini cukup memuaskan, ya xD review kalian Rey tunggu~


End file.
